


Clamps

by LadyAbigail



Series: The naughty adventures of The Winchester men [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Dominant Dean Winchester, Dominant Sam Winchester, F/M, NSFW, Nipple Clamps, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Sam Winchester providing aftercare, Smut, Soothing Dean Winchester, clamped clit, definitely not safe for work, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Sam and the reader decide to experiment in clamp play but you only agree to it if Dean can join.





	Clamps

**Author's Note:**

> I got the random idea for this story this afternoon. The reader and Sam have used nipple clamps in the past but they have never used a clamp on her clit and the only way she'd even agree to it was if Dean would join since it was a new experience and all that.

"Just focus on me." Dean whispered into your ears as his strong,calloused hands played with your breasts. The nipple clamps had been on for a little bit now and every time Dean tapped them with his finger you let out a moan. The only way you had agreed to do this with Sam was if Dean joined. Sam had quickly agreed to it. Your back arched up as Sam started to flick the tip of his tongue over your swollen clit. 

 

"Fuck!" You screamed out as Sam started to assault your sensitive clit. 

 

A devilish grin crossed Dean's face then his snaked around the metal clamps at your nipples. He was waiting for Sam. Sam finished lapping at your sensitive clit then reached next to your ass and grabbed another metal clamp. It was smaller then the ones you had on your nipples. Sam's eyes went up to meet with yours and after a nod Sam spread your lips with his finger. Even though you knew it was coming your hips still shot up once the clamp was placed into your clit. 

 

"It's okay," Dean whispered into your ear as he lightly pulled at the clamps on your nippkes "If it's to much we can take it off."

 

"Don't...please." You whimper at the new sensation. "It hurts but in a good way. I promise I'll tell you if it's to much." 

 

Dean played with your breasts and pulled lightly at the clamps while you rolled your hips. You actually wanted more of this. You wanted something inside of you. Sam saw the look on your face and with his left hand he stilled your hips while  he plunged his index and middle fingers deep inside of your dripping core. 

 

First Sam kept his fingers moving slowly, to tease you and to prep you, then he started to go fast until you were pressing back against Dean. It felt so good to be on that border of pleasure/pain but it didn't take long for that pain part to hit you. 

 

"Sam,take it off!" You yell at him as you bit down on your lip. It was to much now. You weren't used to it. 

 

Sam instantly pulled his fingers out of you then slowly removed the clamp that was on your clit. You winced at the insane sensitivity and Dean's hands reached around the clamps on your nipples. After taking them off Dean slowly rubbed the blood back into one of them while Sam placed his lips around the other one. 

 

"You did so well," Sam reached up and stroked your cheek after he took his mouth away from your nipple. Instantly you leaned into his touch. "You were so good for us both. It's time to relax now. Dean's gonna hang onto you while I go clean this stuff up and run you a hot bath okay?"

 

All you could do was nod. You didn't want to move. You wanted to stay like this but you know you couldn't. All you knew was that you'd be sore tomorrow and you were going to be okay with that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> COPYRIGHT OF LADYABIGAIL. DO NOT COPY. DO NOT REPOST. DO NOT TRANSLATE.


End file.
